War Horse
The is a Horse in Red Dead Redemption available as a paid download, with certain pre-order incentives, and with the Game of the Year edition. Description The War Horse is black with a blonde mane. Its stamina is equal to the Kentucky Saddler and its speed is nearly as fast as the American Standardbred, giving it the highest overall stats of any horse in the game. Availability thumb|right|300px|The War Horse - Provided By GamerSpawn The was intended to be exclusive content; codes to "unlock" the mount were provided to buyers of the Limited Edition and through various pre-order incentive programs at certain US and UK retailers. The War Horse, along with other pre-order content, was released in 2011 as DLC on the PlayStation Network and Xbox LIVE, for $0.99/£0.79 or 80 Microsoft Points. The Game of the Year Edition, released in October 2011, includes the War Horse along with all other available DLC. Acquiring Once purchased, the War Horse can be made the player's mount by opening the Inventory at any time and using the Deed under the Consumables tab. When playing the game in hardcore mode (featured in the Game of the Year edition), the deed for the War Horse must be purchased from a General Store for $10,000 before it is available to the player. *In some cases, when playing the Game of the Year edition, this will be the first horse given to the player by Bonnie. Trivia *Given its uncommon silver dapple coloration, the War Horse may have been modeled after the real world Rocky Mountain Horse. Please see the linked article for more information about this real world animal. *The War Horse can be seen in the Outlaws to the End co-op mission "The Kidnapped Girl", where two of the bandits will ride one into Ridgewood Farm. *If the War Horse was acquired via a pre-order code, then the horse can be used in Undead Nightmare as well. If the War Horse DLC was purchased, however, then its deed does not appear in the player's satchel in Undead Nightmare. *The''' '''War Horse may be a reference to the real world race horse Man o' War, who was, at one point, the fastest horse in the world. Bugs *Sometimes a second War Horse might appear after a rare bug that involves a NPC "stealing" the player's horse, but instead of running away with it, this one will stay still. Note that for this unusual bug to happen two NPC would stand together next to each other doing nothing and when the player goes near them, one of the two grabs the horse. Whistling will cause the horse to buck off the NPC. After that the NPC will grab the horse again, but this time after whistling the horse will ignore the player, as if the NPC is now the owner of the horse. When grabbing the horse again (will be considered as stealing) and whistling, a new horse of the same breed will come. This has been observed on the southern road of Mercer Station and in Tesoro Azul and Alta Cabeza in the middle of the four mountains, or in Blackwater with a lawman.( ) Gallery War Horse.jpg 4856_03.jpg war horse.jpg File:War_Horse4.jpg File:War_Horse3.jpg RDR WarHorse Screenshot-450x253.jpg Red-Dead-Redemption-The-War-Horse-DLC-Trailer_1.jpg|John defending a train with his trusty stallion. Red-Dead-Redemption-DLC.jpg|When riding in the wilderness, John and his War Horse makes it beautiful. Red-Dead-Redemption-The-War-Horse-DLC-Trailer_2.jpg|John out running explosives on his fast steed. upclose.jpg|War Horse. Upclose and personal. Related Content Category:Horses Category:Redemption Transport Category:Redemption Animals Category:Redemption DLC